ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie
The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie is to be an upcoming theatrical VeggieTales film in movie theaters August 10, 2018. It stars the voice talents from Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Tim Hodge, Brian Roberts, Lisa Vischer, Keri Pisapia, Dan Anderson, Jim Poole,Megan Murphy, Briget Miller, Ken Cavanagh, Charlotte Jackson and '' Jeff Morrow (IV). Plot Summary There's trouble ahead in Bumblyburg! An evil super villain named Professor Two-Shoes is taking control of everybody and everything in town, and Larry-Boy must put an end to his evil plans just so he can help him learn about proper health and safety. Cast of Characters in the Upcoming Movie *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself/Larry-Boy *Petunia Rhubarb as herself *Junior Asparagus as himself *Laura Carrot as herself *Lenny Carrot as himself *Jimmy Gourd as himself *Jerry Gourd as himself *Archie Asparagus as Alfred *Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery as himself *Norman the Peach as himself *Bethany the Peach as herself *Jean Claude as himself *Philippe as himself *Gourdon as himself *Cedric as Bank Robber # 1 *Kurt as Bank Robber # 2 *Charles as Bank Robber # 3 *Palmy the Palm Tree as himself *Carl the Pumpkin as himself *Penny the Persimmon as herself *Elmer the Eggplant as himself *Alan the Apple as himself *Professor Two-Shoes as himself DVD Special Features *Larry-Boy and Alfred's Digital Dailies *More Outtakes and Bloopers (English, French and Spanish) *Concept Art with Audio Commentary *How to draw Larry-Boy and Professor Two-Shoes *Music Scores *Hidden Easter Eggs *Score Progression Reels *Web Links *Character Bios (Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy, Percy Pea, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Alfred (Archie Asparagus) and Albert the Skunk *Trailers and Previews (''Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste, Gary Stotter and the Golden Sparkle Gem and The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Game) Games and Activities *Video Trivia *Family Fun Activities (Safety Box and Puzzle Match) *Sing Alongs: Larry-Boy Theme Song and Be Healthy and Safe from Now On *Interactive Storybook (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Bumblyburg Maze Game Audio Commentaries *Ameake Owens and Marc Vulcano commentary *Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki commentary *Tim Hodge and David Pitts commentary *Brian Roberts and Cydney Trent commentary *Larry-Boy and Alfred commentary Transcripts The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie teaser trailer transcript The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie trailer transcript The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie transcript Production credits *Based on the characters and locations created by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and many other people *Directed by David Pitts *Co-Directed by Marc Vulcano and Paula Marcus *Produced by Ameake Owens *Concept art by Chuck Vollmer and Joe Spadaford *Storyboard art by Tim Hodge and Brian Roberts *Music by Kurt Heinecke *Edited by John Wahba Voice Cast Members *Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy, Alfred (Archie), Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe, Percy, Cedric, Principal. Nezzer, Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery, Grandpa George and Tom Grape (voices) *Mike Nawrocki as Larry/Larry-Boy, Jerry, Jean Claude, Norman, Oscar and Kurt (voices) *Lisa Vischer as Junior and Mabel (voices) *Gail Bock as Penelope (voice) *Keri Pisapia as Laura and Junior and Libby's Mom (voices) *Dan Anderson as Junior and Libby's Dad (voice) *Tim Hodge as Khalil and Blind Lemon Lincoln (voices) *Cydney Trent as Reporter Petunia (voice) *Jim Poole as Officer Scooter (voice) *Megan Murphy as Libby and Mayor Blueberry (voices) *Briget Miller as Lenny and Rosey Grape (voices) *Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie (voice) *Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha (voice) *Jeff Morrow (IV) as Palmy (voice) *Brian Roberts as Gourdon, Charles and Albert the Skunk (voices) *Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer and Carl the Pumpkin (voices) *Tress MacNeille as Penny the Persimmon (voice) *Matthew W. Taylor as Elmer the Eggplant (voice) *Jason Marsden as Alan the Apple (voice) *Cam Clarke as Professor Two-Shoes (voice) Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:2018 films